


Hawiian Pizza and Gossip Girl

by genevievequinn



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/F, Movie Night, gal pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genevievequinn/pseuds/genevievequinn
Summary: Movie night with the girls, and when Christen wants to watch Gossip Girl, Tobin and the girls fight back.





	Hawiian Pizza and Gossip Girl

“We are not watching Gossip Girl. Again.”  
“Tobin. Sit.”  
“Pressy, give her a break. That’s all we’ve been watching lately.”  
Tobin, Alex, Christen, and Kelly pile onto the sofa in Christen’s apartment. It was a standard night for the four of them—cuddle on the sofa, eat pizza, pass out. “You already ordered the worst pizza in existence,” Alex mumble, picking a piece of pineapple off her slice of pizza. “Give us some room to work here.”  
Christen holds tight to the remote. “Gossip Girl is amazing, and you all didn’t complain before. Besides, I bought the pizza. I get to choose what we watch.” She sets her jaw, glaring at Tobin. Tobin, by far, is the only one that would battle her over this. “It’s a new episode.”  
“Pressy, please,” Kelley whines softly next to her.   
Tobin cocks an eyebrow, muscles visibly tensing, her side smirk growing. “Christen, you give me the remote.”  
Christen huffs, shaking her head. “In your dreams, Heath.”  
Alex leans back nonchalantly as Tobin launches over her towards Christen. Kelley, caught off guard, is crushed under Press. “Get. Off!”  
Tobin rolls onto the floor, Christen well in hand, hitting the floor with a thud. Alex watches on, slightly amused. “Christen,” Tobin grunts with said woman trapped underneath her, “give me the remote.”  
Giggling, Christen keeps the remote under her back. “No!” She’s laughing too hard, trying to keep Tobin at bay. “Please!” Tobin yelps as Kelley hoists Tobin up enough to give Press a quick out.  
“Hey!” Tobin laughs as she tries to gently push Kelley off. “Al! Help me!”  
Alex grunts, a small smile finding her face regardless, as she starts following Press around the room. “Chris, please.”  
“No! We are watching Gossip Girl.” Press jogs around the couch, keeping an eye on the chaos. “Just let it go!” Alex isn’t even trying that hard, letting Tobin do most of the work. After spotting Kelley not even trying to help, Press slows. “Fine. I’ll give up Gossip Girl. But we are having Hawaiian pizza every night for the next month.”  
Tobin nods triumphantly, taking the remote from Christen’s hands. “Deal. Game of Thrones.”  
After a debate over what show, the four finally settle in the couch once more, Alex and Christen pressed between Tobin and Kelley respectively. Game of Thrones isn’t the worst thing Tobin could have picked, and with her three favorite people surrounding her, Christen can’t help but feel utterly content. Kelley wasted no time cuddling into Christen’s side, and Alex has a hold of Christen’s hand.


End file.
